Green Ice
Green Ice is a fanmade supervillain for the Rights Fighters and created by Brainiac Adam. About him When he's not Green Ice, his name is Alan. Alan, unlike Adam is a rude, selfish, obnoxious, snobbish and abusive bully who takes pleasure tormenting people. He would often give Adam grief by picking on him by impersonating him and his friends & family, picking on him because of his appearance, blackmail, lies about him, stalking him and even creating cruel usernames against him and uploaded inapropiate and horrid information about him. Despite his terrible treatment, he does not admit he is bullying and tries to prove it, but always failing miserably. One day, he shaved off all his hair to make him look like he had cancer and made everyone think Adam was bullying him because of his cancer, but his lies was exposed when he has been recorded by his fairy godmother and the Rights Fighters, so not only he was expelled from college and work but also he lost his internet. Alan desired bitter revenge on Adam for this so he tried to kill him but soon finds out he is Yellow Fire. Alan at first tried to stab Yellow Fire with a knife, but couldn't, and Yellow Fire won an easy victory and Alan went to prison. One day after he was released, he had discovered the Rights Fighters' Fairy Godmother's magic wand and stole it to not only regrow his hair but to become a super being like Yellow Fire and has become Green Ice. Powers and abilities Green Ice has similar powers to Yellow Fire being an evil clone of him. His powers include * Flight * Immunity to murder weapons like knives, guns and poison * Invulnerbility * Super Strength * Immunity to water and fire * Super Speed * Control over ice, frost and snow. Weaknesses Despite being a powerful bully and supervillain, Green Ice can be very easily outsmarted and defeated by making fun of him back. Friends and Allies Green Ice is on the side of many villains which include: Dr. Lovekill, MJ, The Joker, Dr. Wiz, Green Beauty, Hardened Heartless & Dark Magic. He's also allies with Ricardo, Wario, Quan Chi, Daegon, Jessica (DUMP), Bowser, Ganondorf & The Menacing Mal-eleve. Enemies and Rivals Green Ice is enemies with many of the Rights Fighters and many others, which include Yellow Fire, Catgirl, Supergirl, Dr. DJ, Purple Rain, Princess Diversity, Blue Lantern, Mini-Me, Fuchsia Heart, Rainbow Ranger, Wonder Peach, Armageddon, Rita Peaches, The Fairy Godmother, Princess Peach, Taven, Rita Repulsa & Jennifer (JUMP) Role in Sabrina1985's media Despite Alan's obnoxious, rude, selfish, snobbish, cruel, abusive, cold-hearted ways and all of his terrible treatment to Adam, he does have a soft spot exclusively for Sabrina and is in love with her. The reason that Alan is in love with Sabrina is because he knows that Adam always speaks to her and she gets on better with Adam than him. He is extremely envious, jealous, and angry because she loves Adam instead of him, and as a result of this, he always attempts to try and win her heart by forcing his affections on her. However, Alan claims that when this routine is performed, he is just to trying to impress Sabrina so she will end up falling in love with him instead of Adam. Deep down inside, Alan silently secretly does not approve or even like the idea of Sasha's attempts at trying to kill Sabrina, which is why he will purposely disobey and mess up any task that Sasha always wants performed perfectly and to her orders on his own terms, just to save Sabrina's life due to his very strong love for her. This results in Sasha using her fiery temper to punish him, while he will get the upper hand and punish her back by freezing her in a block of ice. Alan recently found out about Adam becoming Sabrina's boyfriend, and this has caused his incredibly envious jealously to increase to the point where he wants to attempt to try and kill his kind-hearted counterpart and claim Sabrina's heart as his own. The gallery of pictures Agatha Carver and Alan.png|Agatha Carver and Alan drawn by Brainiac Adam Alan and Sasha.png|Alan and Sasha drawn by Brainiac Adam Good sonas vs. evil sonas.png|Alan and his team getting ready to fight Adam and his friends drawn by Brainiac Adam The mistletoe taunt.png|Sabrina and Sasha look on as Yellow Fire taunts Green Ice with mistletoe drawn by Brainiac Adam Sasha and Alan.png|Sasha and Alan drawn by Sabrina1985 Sabrina and Alan.png|Alan trying to force his affections on Sabrina drawn by Sabrina1985 Fuchsia Heart and Green Ice.png|Fuchsia Heart being disturbed by Green Ice's fanboyish love for her drawn by Sabrina1985 SabrinaXAlan.png|Alan forces his affections on Sabrina, but she gets revenge on him by pretending to fall in love with him while she's wearing Rita Repulsa's grey hair that is styled into the shape of two pointed cones, drawn by Brainiac Adam Trivia * Green Ice's inspiration is Bizarro from the DC comics universe as he is an evil clone to Superman, as Green Ice is an evil clone to Yellow Fire. * Another inspiration to Green Ice was a cyberbully who use to torment Brainiac Adam and use the abusive things he done to him. * Alan/Green Ice likes and enjoys things that Brainiac Adam hates and vice versa. * His romantic love interest for Sabrina/Fuchsia Heart is a parody of Sabrina1985's real-life huge fondness of the character, despite him being evil. * His catchphrase is "Oh the devil take it!" and he says it when he expresses disgust or disapproval. Category:Fanon characters Category:Male characters Category:The Rights Fighters Category:Antagonists Category:Human characters Category:Green characters Category:Sonas Category:Characters with hair Category:Characters with clothes